The Great Band Mystery
by Ice Butterfly
Summary: FINALLY! Updated! What happens to Anne when Mark, her trusty alto sax, gets stolen? Will she walk away unscathed? Please R&R!
1. The Sax Napping

Hey all! You know the cool thing about this story? I don't own Mayita, Jenn, Mr. H or Crystal but I DO own myself and Mark! Yay! Any resemblances to any other person that you know is purely a coincidince so don't sue me or anything! Its not like I have anything other than Mark, but trust me, you don't want him… he is SO beat up… now on to the mystery!

"Come on you guys! We need to have this down! It isn't like we have all that many practices left. Anne, your counting is still off."

                "I am telling you Mayita, I am not off." Ah, the joys of a saxophone quartet practice. Of course I probably should have listened to Mayita; she is almost never wrong. 

                "Ok then, we will have Mr. H count it with you just to make sure." She replied to me. I sighed as Mr. H, our band director who happened to be sitting in on our practice, walked over to my stand and watched my music. We went through that part again, and of course this time I didn't screw up. Isn't it absolutely amazing how that is possible? When someone says how crappy you are doing and then you do a solo or something and you do it perfect. Or someone says how perfect you are doing and you do a solo and you mess up horribly. It is a wonder that never ceases to amaze me. Soon enough our practice was over and we started to put everything away.   
                "That was actually an ok practice. We just need to work some more on the rhythms and I need to work on not squeaking so much. Dude, I wish I could get some other tenor sax; all the school's are horrible. Then maybe I would actually be able to use the octave key. Oh joy of joys!" Everyone giggled at this proclamation. It was a known fact that all school tenors are pieces of crap. Of course, since I originally am an alto player, I didn't have a tenor to call my own. 

            "You know, I should name my tenor. I named my alto Mark, but my poor tenor is nameless. It is such a tragedy!!" Everyone burst into giggles again. "Anyway, can you believe that Greg shaved his head? He looked SO hott with it flopping in his face and now it is never to be there again. I guess that… AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nobody got to hear what I guessed though.

                "Mark isn't here!" I ran around the room checking all the other lockers that an alto sax could possibly fit into. It wasn't anywhere. I went back to my friends with tears in my eyes. 

                "You guys, Mark was the love of my band life. Don't give me that look Crystal, I said band life not people life. I can't go home without him though. We have our scales test tomorrow and I still need to practice. Mayita and Jenn, do not roll those eyes at me! It is not my fault that I got stuck in the freshman band and everyone doesn't know their scales very well. This is so upsetting!" I finally just gave up my mad dash around the room and sat down. Mayita came over to me and gave me a tiny hug.

                "Girly, we will find that sax. Just not right now. Go home and just don't worry about it, ok?" I nodded my head and got up. I then started my miserable walk home. In that time I wondered what could have possibly happened to Mark. The most absurd thought struck me as I walked through my door. Maybe, just maybe someone stole my sax. 

A/N- hehe... kind of a cliffhangar…  anyway… I will have the next chapter up pretty soon… it should be interesting… review with what you think should happen!


	2. The Note

Yeah, I am back again! I only own Anne (myself, hehe) and Mark… I unfortunately don't own Andrew or Allison… hope you enjoy this next part!

"I can't do my scales test Mr. H. I don't have my sax."

                "Did you plan this? I can't let you have an extra day because you 'forgot'. You will just have to get an F and deal with the consequences." I stormed away from Mr. H. He was being so unfair! Why didn't he realize that I had no clue where my sax was? In my anger I ran straight into Andrew, one of my closest friends.

                "What happened? You weren't in there for very long. Whats wrong? You look upset." With that he just gave me a hug. Man, I thought, I wonder how he realizes just what I need in every situation. I don't think I will ever be able to understand him. Out loud, I told him how I didn't have Mark with me, so I couldn't do the test and that Mr. H was being an incredibly big butthead and not letting me take the test when I found Mark. At that he stopped me.

                "Wait, you don't even know where Mark is? How is that possible? I mean, I always know where Allison is." I smiled at his name for his bass.  It was so cute how he talked about his bass and it was cool that he named her. It meant that he wouldn't make fun of me for naming my sax. I started to tell him the story of what happened the day before. His only reply was to hug me again and go to my locker to make sure that it didn't magically appear within the last 10 minutes. He returned with an envelope that had my name on it.

                "You sure that this wasn't there last time you searched, Anne? Open it! Maybe it says where Mark is!" I managed to smile weakly at him as I took the envelope. I quickly took the letter out and unfolded it. What was there made me scream slightly. It wasn't handwritten or typed; it was like all the typical ransom notes and cut out letters from different magazines. I quickly read what was written. 

Anne;

I have something that you want. All that you can do right now is wait until I choose to write to you again. Have fun without your saxophone!

The Sax Napper

I handed the note to Andrew and said, "Is that really all I can do? Is just WAIT?!"

A/N- More will be written later, I just wanted to make sure these first two chapters got up… review and tell me what you think should happen!


	3. The Second Strike

Hiya all! Just thought I would take the time right here to say thanx to those 3 (yes, that's right, **3**) ppl that reviewed, Hestia, Kekadu the Goddess of Chaos, and Lord Jareth! Same disclaimers as before… and now, on with the story!

"Hey Kristen, I will just be a couple of minutes. I need to go drop off some of my books; they are way to heavy for me to carry all at once!" I looked over at one of my other really close friends to see if she heard me. She nodded to me and said, "Alrighty, I will meet you at the pit. I have to drop off Heath in the band room and talk to Mr. H about lessons. See you!"

I smiled as I turned away from her and started to walk. She had decided to name her instrument too. I was there when she dubbed her clarinet Heath and I must admit, it was _very_ amusing. My thought drifted around to think about some of the guys I had major crushes on. I was brought out of my thought when I got to my locker. I started cussing (well not real cussing… I try not to really cuss much… but cussing for me) at the lock when it refused to open up. When I was finally able to open it up, I just stared in disbelief. Someone had taken all my stuff out of my locker (it was only some old papers and a sweatshirt but I mean, it was taken!) and just left a piece of black paper. I groaned. Great, I thought to myself, another note from "The Sax Napper". Just what I needed to top off my day. I grabbed the note and shoved my books in the locker. Time to find Andrew and Kristen, pronto.

~. ~

"Yeah, I found all my crap taken out of my locker and that note inside. What does this person want from me? Are they just going to keep torturing me until I go insane? And how did they know the combo to my locker?" I asked getting a little more panicky with each question. I felt myself getting wrapped up into a hug. I pulled away from Andrew a little and took the note to reread it.

Anne;

I know that you failed your little scale test. Just try and figure out who I am, you wont succeed. And don't worry, you'll be getting another note from me soon *grin * (yes... they actually put that on there!)

The Sax Napper

"Dude, this person is a psycho! I know that they are going to do something else to me, and I will know it is them because they will leave a note for me. What I don't know is when or where they will strike or who they are." I felt myself growing a little calmer as I sorted through my knowledge, or lack there of. "They know some of my likes and dislikes. I mean, I hate being cold, which is why I have that extra sweatshirt in the locker, and they also know that I love playing alto. Whoever it is, has it all planned. I hate to say it, but all that is left is to wait until they strike again. In the meantime, Andrew you might want to keep an eye on Allison, just in case, and Kristen keep an eye on Heath. We don't know what will happen next, and it could be anything." I sighed. "I just hope that whatever happens, happens soon."

A/N- yeah, there was quite a bit of me talking, but that's okie! Anyway, please review! I wanna know what y'all think and what should happen!


	4. Cork Grease, Valve Oil and Reeds

Hiya all! I seem to like posting two chapters at once, since I added this one the same day I added chapter 3… same disclaimers as all the other chapters… but you know what I realized? I own the Sax Napper until I reveal who that person is! Yay! Yet another person I own… anyway, on with the story!

I must admit, I didn't have long to wait to find out what the Sax Napper was going to do next. I arrived at school the next day with everyone just looking at me. I got quite a few dirty looks, though I had no idea why. Everyone was out in the hall even though the band room was open. Andrew walked up to me.

                "Girly, I think that you should go in there. You had a visit from the Sax Napper." I just looked at him then grabbed his hand and walked into the band room, pulling him with me. I got it half way through the door and just stopped and stood with my mouth hanging open. No wonder I had gotten so many dirty looks. Right there on the floor, spelled out in tubes of cork grease, bottles of valve oil and reeds, old and new alike, was yet another message from the Sax Napper. 

Anne;

A little surprised aren't you? Well, I WAS able to take Mark without you knowing for a while. This stunt was just so that everyone would be pissed off at ya. Worked, didn't it? 

The Sax Napper

"How many people saw this?" I let that question a little more sharply than I wanted. 

                "Just you, me and Mr. H. It's a miracle that he came early this morning, otherwise EVERYONE would have seen it. All that Mr. H would tell them was that they weren't allowed in the band room until he had talked to you. That's why you got those death glares. But they wont be too happy when they find out that all their valve oil, cork grease and reeds were taken. It is going to take a while to sort it all out, since I doubt that anyone will want to just go out and buy new stuff." Andrew glanced at me. "Are you ok? Maybe it will be better. Mr. H will realize that you really didn't know where your saxophone was. That should cheer you up a little bit." I looked at him and just simply said, "Lets go talk to Mr. H about cleaning and sorting all this stuff."

~.~

                "Now do you believe that I didn't have Mark, my alto saxophone, with me when we had the scale test?" I looked at Mr. H with a look that told him not to be too stupid when he answered.

                "I guess so. It makes sense, since you didn't play in band yesterday. How long has this 'Sax Napper' had your saxophone?"

                "Almost 3 days now. I am really starting to worry. This person is just bugging me. I want to just go and kick the crap out of whoever it is." 

                "What would you say if I offered you a deal?" Mr. H looked at me like I would refuse.

                "What kind of a deal?"

A/N- hehe… a want to be cliff-hangar! Anyway, express your thoughts! It would mean ever so much to me! ^.^

Kekadu- I haven't totally thrown out your suggestion! Just have to see what happens…


	5. An Inkling of an Idea

Hiya guys! I am back (obviously) with some a new chapter... yay! Sorry it took so long! Same disclaimers as before…

A/N- Yeah I don't usually have these in the beginning.. but this is so u can understand the story better… There used to be a ton of graffiti on all the walls of the band room. That is, until a whole bunch of people came during the summer and painted it white. Above the cabinets on the wall opposite the door, someone painted a mural. Mr. H thinks it is the ugliest thing in the world, so he covered it up with a bunch of square pieces of foam. We all like to take it down to see what is underneath and because it pisses him off. No one ever tells who takes the foam down, it is like an unspoken rule. Now that u guys are smart.. on to the new chappie!!..

"No way! I am not your little slave girl or a tattletale. You can just forget it." With that, I stormed out of Mr. H's office. Andrew stood outside waiting for me. 

"Can you believe that that butthead wanted me to tell him who was taking down the foam?!" I was more than a little bit aggravated. 

"Oh man! He must have had something major to offer in return though. I mean, if you HAD told, and right now I am assuming you didn't, then you would have broken the trust of all the band members. Doesn't he realize that?" Andrew stopped me and made me look at him. 

"Of course! He just doesn't care. I mean, this totally pisses him off! What am I supposed to do though? I have no clue who this stupid guy is, when he is going to strike next, why he is even targeting me or anything!" I took a deep breath and with it, came an inkling of an idea. Andrew looked at me and immediately said, "Don't hurt yourself thinking, Anne! You are going to work that one brain cell of yours to death, and then where are you going to be?.. What are you thinking of?"

"Shush! I need to go find Kristen and Elise… I will be right back." I ran off, leaving a very confused Andrew behind me. He called out after me, "Ok, whatever. Ill be in the pit if ya need me!"

                                                                ~. ~

"What do you girls think of the plan? I know that it can be improved in so many ways, but that is the basics of it." I looked around with a hopeful face. Elise looked at me and giggled. 

"Usually I am pretty against being mean, but I mean, this guy took Mark! MARK of all saxophones! I would scream if he, or she I guess, took Bebe. What I don't understand though, is how do Kristen and me fit in? It looks like you are going to be doing mostly everything. So why tell us what you are going to do?"

"Well, I am not exactly sure yet, but…" suddenly I got cut off.

"Anne! Anne! You have to come with me!" I turned to see Andrew hurdling himself towards me. "The Sax Napper! He is at it again! Only this time he left a note in the pit…"

A/N- Sorry it was pretty short and crappy, I am still hoping for it to get a little bit better… :) reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!!


End file.
